


Match Fire, Burn Me Bright

by CalamityK



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Poetic, larry - Freeform, this is the first thing ive written in a while dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s <i>their<i></i></i> kitchen and <i>their<i></i></i> table and everything feels kind of perfect. From Louis’s mussed, feathered hair and too large jumper, to the nips and bites Harry still feels burning a trail along his jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Fire, Burn Me Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovethelane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethelane/gifts).



> OKAY SO. This is completely not beta'd because it.s 12:00 a.m. where I am and I have a 102 fever. WOOO!
> 
> The title is taken from a poem one of my friends wrote me a long time ago.
> 
> THIS IS FOR COURTNEY. I love you happy anniversary. 
> 
> All my apologies ahead of time because this sucks and its short.
> 
> I'll probably edit this later. (I say this but I make no promises)

 

_Love can make your eyes burn._

\----------

 When Harry was little he thought meeting the love of his life would be some grand, ground shaking event. That his vision would shift and his heart would suddenly just _know._

 

The way they meet is rather ordinary.

 

“Oops!”

“Hi!”

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s alright, mate. I’m Louis.”

 

They shake hands but the Earth stays perfectly still.

\----------

They kind of click together like puzzle pieces.

 

He doesn’t even notice for the first few months. The way they mesh so easily together; fitting inside each other’s sentences like two halves to a whole. It should seem unnatural.

 

It’s Zayn who points out that maybe he looks at Louis a little differently than he looks at all the others.

 

“It’s like your vision shifts when he’s in the room. You barely look at anything else.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“He’s your sunlight.”

 

Harry thinks that Louis does kind of burn like the sun.

\---------- 

Their first kiss is like match fire.

 

Louis’s lips striking off of Harry’s suddenly, leaving trails of spark and flame that burn down to the very core.

 

The lurch of the ferris wheel breaks them apart.

 

“What was that for?”

“I dunno,” Louis’s eyes reflect the orange carnival lights around them. “just felt like it.”

 

It makes Harry suddenly ‘just feel’ a lot of things.

 

Like how he wants to lean back in and lose himself to thin pink lips; wrap himself up in tan skin and blue eyes.

 

He settles for twining his fingers between the notches of Louis’s, and smiling up at the October sky.

\----------

It stays slow for a while; new. A few more stolen kisses exchanged, and extra brushes of fingers whenever they’re near.

 

Harry smiles a little brighter around Louis.

 

Louis smiles a little brighter around Harry.

 

Niall notices first and makes gagging noises around both of them. Liam smacks him on the back of the head but says nothing.

 

Zayn just gives them a knowing look and whispers, “About time.”

\----------

Suddenly, it’s winter and Harry’s chest feels like its expanding. Burning and bursting and stretching with each inhale of Louis’s cologne.

 

“Move in with me.”

“Haz.”

“Move in with me.”

“Maybe.”

“You said living with Zayn and Liam is starting to feel cramped, and doesn’t Niall want to move in there too?”

“It is. He does.”

“So, move in with me.”

 

Louis’s smile spreads over his face slowly, like honey. Sweetly stretching until it touches right below his eyes. Harry wants to compare them to the ocean, but it doesn’t seem blue enough.

 

“Please, Lou.”

“ _Maybe_.”

\----------

The second week of January is cold, but they fight the chill.

 

Combat it with the red heat of each other’s names whispered into skin, the slick of sweat, and tangled sheets that whisper _home_.

 

Harry watches Louis slip into the chair across from him, sliding a steaming cup of tea across the kitchen table. He takes it, letting their fingers mingle.

 

It’s _their_ kitchen and _their_ table and everything feels kind of perfect. From Louis’s mussed, feathered hair and too large jumper, to the nips and bites Harry still feels burning a trail along his jaw.

 

“Lou.” “Yeah.”

“I think I love you.”

 

Louis smiles slowly and sips at his tea.

 

Harry thinks the world might finally shift a little.

\-----------

“I love you too.”

 

It’s June before Harry hears it as more than just an echo in his dreams. The words sink in tightly, settling somewhere just above his stomach and just below his heart.

 

The butterflies that had waited in his abdomen with baited breath sigh and fly away. He inks one there as a reminder.

 

Louis trails it with kiss after kiss and says again, “I love you.”

\----------

August is a giant cliché; two plane tickets to Paris and a last minute warning from Liam of bad weather.

 

Harry saves the ring in his pocket until they’re at the very top of the Eiffel tower. It’s simple and silver, but glints securely with a promise of forever.

 

Rain hits his face and plasters his hair when he sinks down and pulls it out.

 

Louis drops the Umbrella before the last of the question even leaves Harry’s lips.

 

“So this is why we had to come today, even though it’s bloody pouring.”

“Will you?”

“Yes.”

 

They kiss until Harry can taste the rain more than he can taste Louis.

 

He thinks a cliché has never felt so good.

\----------

November eases around them with a heavy blanket of snow when Harry notices that something’s not quite right.

 

The hand he holds is thinner, and the smile he loves no longer reaches Louis’s eyes.

 

“Is something wrong?”

“No,” Louis stares down at his own feet and sighs, “everything’s fine.”

 

Harry fights to calm the quivering feel that everything isn’t.

\----------           

Louis smells like cinnamon. It’s a strange smell on him. Spiced and warm when Harry breathes into the back of his neck; running his fingers down each individual knot of Louis’s spine, counting his worries with each one.

 

Louis doesn’t turn to face him but he still reaches back and tugs Harry closer.

 

Harry sinks against his slight frame with ease, and pretends he doesn’t notice how everything’s changing.

\----------

Their first real fight is like a glass storm.

 

Louis’s words embed into Harry’s skin, leaving gashes in each separate chamber of his heart.

 

“I don’t understand.”

“Harry.”

“I love you.”

“There’s someone else.”

 

It feels like the world sinks away below his feet as the words seep around the edges of his mind; smashing their way into the pit of his stomach and wetting his eyes.

 

“But I love you.”

 

Louis slides the cold metal ring into the palm of his hand and it feels like his heartstrings have been severed.

\----------

April finds Louis packing out boxes taking a piece of Harry with each one.

 

It finds Harry dangling his legs over the edge of a bridge, eyes burning; dried out and glazed red with the salt stains of tears dried on his cheeks.

 

When he was little he thought love was this brilliant shining thing that would last forever.

 

Now he sees that love is just kind of ordinary.

 

He rolls the silver ring one last time around his palm before he throws it towards the sun.

 

In a way, it burns brighter than Louis ever did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [bumstagram](http://bumstagram.tumblr.com) feel free to yell at me there. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this sucked.


End file.
